callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Juggernaut (perk)
Untitled lol alright, who's the nub saying that juggernaut is technically better than stopping power in CoD4??? I can tell their k/d ratio is below 1... Either one can be used to it's full advantage but let me explain why Stopping Power is overall better than Juggernaut: Any experienced player will tell you the same. There's bunch of elements that decides the efficiency of a gun, Activision were nice enough to lay them out to compare a weapon with another; Each weapon's Attributes. Any experienced player can avoid death, with the right strategy. All juggernaut does is help you do that by giving an extra split second to avoid incoming fire once you're sprayed upon (that is if you're slow...). On the contrary, Not every player in a game is going to use that one specific (juggernaut) perk. So compared to Stopping Power, You have the ability to kill people faster, that is if you see them 1st, or overpower them and/or if both you & the enemy have seen each other at the exact same time. Although if they see you 1st... whats stopping you from kiting? Stopping Power & Juggernaut cancel each other out; so both you (using Stopping Power) and other player (the Scrubernaut user) are on the same playing field, fair enough? I say so myself. In addition, range plays a great deal in most maps & guns (ex. whats the point of using a rifle if you can't finish off the kill fast enough at long range?, by the time enemies notice you're shooting at them, they're most likely to start kiting, especially if you're using a gun not designed for desired range) Stopping Power reduces the necessary bullets needed to finish off long range kills leaving enemies little to almost no time to react to incoming fire at great distances. My case is closed. -Sinic :First off, I don't use Juggernaut often. I used Stopping Power on 4 of my 5 builds. Although I haven't played CoD4 in a while I think my KDR was somewhere around 1.5, nice assumption though. Everything you just said is opinion, I am simply stating that Juggernaut does more than Stopping power, which is a fact, since it reduces bullet damage and explosive damage by the same magnitude that SP only affects bullet damage.-- 20:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Since when is strategy an opinion?? So you mean that "camping" (A strategy) is an opinion? The reason why I chose this strategy; yes that's an opinion, but not the strategy itself. Everything I've said are elements to the game making it no opinion what so ever, all complete "factuality." You fail to see that it not what it does, but why. A little something called purpose. Juggernaut is so much better. It protects you from explosions as well. So Juggernaut is better. All that in about 16 words. 13:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Stopping power gives you 25% more bullet damage while juggernaut gives you 25% more health so they cancel each other out, and especially with snipers, having stopping power on means most of the time you only need one shot to there torso, but not having it means two shots usually, having stopping power on can mean the difference between killing them instantly and the enemy noticing you and potentially killing you Connor Auld Boi 19:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Connor Auld Boi Stopping power gives you 40% more damage, bro, but they do cancel each other out, but that's game code, not pure math. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) THE JUGGERNAUT IN Special Ops I have no clue as to why my edit was called vandalism. last time I checked, Vandalism was only a crime, and that was not vandalism. everything I said was true. if you do not believe me about the Juggernauts having "kick Me" written on its Ass, go to the museum level, and you will find one With a group of Russian Soldiers beating up an American soldiers. kill the Juggernaut and look. you will see it. Still do not believe me? www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTP-rkFx9zk MJR Nigel Black 13:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Wrong page. This is the page you want - Juggernaut (Enemy). That's why your edit was removed. I believe you. 13:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow, EPIC FAIL!!!!! (I like to say that!)--Poketape 04:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Juggernaut The Juggernaut as in the enemy has eney in brackets. However this dosen't apply for this one. Shouldn't 'perk' be put in barackets as the title? Doc.Richtofen 15:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I think it's OK at the moment. 11:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Isnt the only wat to kill em to shoot em in the head? Trivia In the trivia section it mentions stuff about Sleight Of Hand being featured in MW, WaW and MW2. Can someone tell me how on earth this is relevant? Smuff 14:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, someone removed it Smuff 15:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Complaining? So, it wasn't in MW2 because people were complaining about it? What's wrong with it? It's no big deal to kill someone with juggernaut, and I personally wish it WAS in MW2 because now EVERYONE uses Stopping Power...especially with the Intervention and Barrett .50cal. It makes them one hit kill anywhere. I would be using Juggernaut all the time because of that (I am sick to death of Stopping Power). It's balanced As someone has already mentioned, Juggernaut's effectiveness is more well-rounded than Stopping Power's considering it also affects explosives. But a person is only allowed 2-3 explosives, and 400+ bullets, so the vs Explosives bonus is minor. On the other hand, Juggernaut is nowhere near "imbalanced", "overpowered", "noobish", etc. If ANYTHING Stopping Power is more noobish than Juggernaut. I takes more skill to survive one more shot from fully-automatic weapons than it does to land one less shot with a fully-automatic weapon. Well, it's a pain in the ass against Snipers, aside them it really isn't a problem. I still kill the enemy efficiently and they still get me efficiently with Juggernaut. :Jug is balanced, because it has low, but useful effect. Painkiller is imbalanced. 18:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::it lasts for 10 seconds. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) disambiguation should "Juggernaut" be a disambiguation page containing juggernaut (perk) & juggernaut (enemy). ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... actually, I think it should be, yeah. That's a pretty good idea. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sooo... , someone should do it already maybe? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, too busy playing fallout TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 01:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :::Done. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 01:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC)::: :::Daww, thanks for letting me play fallout while you do the boring work. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 01:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC :::LOL Chubbaking 14:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC)